


I Meet the Ki-I mean the Reigning Leader of the Vampires

by Nolesr1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apology for slow updates, Fighting, Flirting, Fuuuun, Gen, I kind of ship the bromance now, Is Vlad OoC? I'm sorry if he is, Kai is a bit of a moron, Mentions of Soulmate watches, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Watches, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Vlad and Alfred could be besties, definitely flirting, friendly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolesr1/pseuds/Nolesr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kind of an apology that I haven't updated recently for another story of mine but I hope it helps. </p><p>Mysterious murders throughout the city, all leading to one figure: Vampires. Alfred and Kai, hunters extraordinaire, decide to pay a little visit to the reigning king of Vamps to finagle out a little agreement. Things don't go as planned and Kai is almost banished. </p><p>'What do you mean, you think Capaldi is the best? The best Doctor is 9, I will fight you on this.'</p><p>'RDJ is the best Sherlock.'</p><p>'... Don't you dare disrespect me in my own home in such a way.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Meet the Ki-I mean the Reigning Leader of the Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should say that this came to me when I was exhausted at night and I have almost no regrets on making this. That being said, please tell me about the mistakes and your own, personal opinions (favorite Dr. or favorite Sherlock) and feel free to just comment in general. 
> 
> Also, for those of you who have read the Mortal Instrument series, I would like to add this little thought: Magnus Bane reminds me so much of France that it hurts. I think the two would be good friends/drinking buddies or, at least, twins in an Hetalia/Mortal Instruments AU. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a good day!

The two took a steadying breath before they pushed the doors opened and walked inside of what looked like a modern sky-scraper, complete with silver and stained glass windows to add to the picture. This place, Alfred decided, could have passed for some younger cousin of the Sistine Chapel if he didn’t know what it actually was: A Nest. More importantly, though, a Nest for a pack of vampires that might just be led by _The_ Vampire.

Dracula.

In front of Alfred, Kai strode forward and stopped in front of the desk that was right in the middle of what Alfred assumed as the main lobby. Around them, men and women dressed to the nines walked to and fro, some in groups, some by themselves, all with the same, otherworldly look to them: Women with beautiful, high cheekbones, or pale, almost lucid skin. Some had short cut hairstyles while others had their hair strapped into a graceful bun atop their heads. Varying types of skin tones, though all with the same pallid look to them, and the same sharpness to their expressions.

The men were much the same, though many of them were dressed in three piece suits that, on a mortal, would probably be too hot for the late May weather. As he watches them, one man looks up, catching Alfred’s eyes. He smiles politely and offers a wave, his Soulmate Watch glinting as it hits the sunlight streaming into the building.

Given Alfred’s nature, he’s somewhat out of his own comfort zone, though his Aunt and mother’s lessons forces him to raise his hand in a polite wave before hearing his name from behind him. He turns and catches Kai pantomiming for him to follow her.

Alfred turns and treks to where Kai stands before the front desk, eyeing the woman behind the desk appreciatively: Her skin is a dark, honeyed color and her hair is braided into an elegant bun atop her head. Her eyes are a pretty (though very unnatural, Alfred knows) shade of blue, ringed with a very bright circle of gold. Her cheekbones are high and sharp and look as though they could cut diamonds. Her teeth, bared in a friendly smile, are pearly white, though the incisors are much sharper than a normal humans.

Kai’s eyes, Alfred knows, are gold. However, they are a very natural shade once her heritage is added into the mix. The Fae, much like the modern day vampire (or vampire _s,_ Alfred corrects himself. It would be somewhat racist to think that every breed of vampire is the same) are mostly predators. Creatures that use whatever they possess to capture their next meal or form of entertainment. Though, given the knowledge that many species have nowadays, Vampires no longer need to attract prey like a Venus Fly Trap and the Fae no longer need to lure humans to their unlikely deaths. However, the genetics and biology behind both species never seems to change, though the times most certainly do.

The Dhampir (the species that Alfred guesses this woman is, given his knowledge of the Vampiric species) is happily chatting away with Kai, her eyes lingering a little longer than necessary on the redhead and her smile a little brighter. When Alfred steps up behind Kai, the smile dims, becoming more polite than anything and she glances back at the computer screen.

“How may I help you?” She asks, her tone somewhat mechanical. There’s a lyrical accent that Alfred can’t quite place, though he supposes it may be more Eastern, like Ivan’s.

“We just wanted to chat with… Vlad,” Kai tells the woman, stumbling over the name that they were given by the Vampire that they had cornered. The women (Alfred really should get her name) stops typing and glances up at them through narrowed eyes. Alfred, for a second, could swear that the buzz of conversation behind them had stopped, if only for a moment. Alfred clears his throat,

“Just a quick word,” he reassures the woman. “One of his clients slipped up and we just needed to speak with him about—“

Before he can say what about, the phone right next to the woman (Sophia, Alfred sees as the sunlight from outside catches the silver of her nametag) who reaches for it with reflexes that would put almost anyone else to shame.

“Amazon Call Center, this is Sophia speaking, how may I help you?” Sophia asks, a pleasant smile on her face and Alfred watches as her eyes dart to Kai for a second before dancing back to the computer screen. The speaker on the other end speaks far too low for either Half-breed to hear, though Alfred does catch the buzzing of the other’s voice. Sophia’s smile slowly dims and she’s left nodding, her face falling into a professional mask and Alfred has a feeling that whoever’s on the other line is very important. Eventually, Sophia nods and answers,

“Yes, sir, I’ll send them right up, thank you,” with that, she hangs up and glances up at both of them, though her gaze lingers on Kai. She reaches for something at her desk and not a second passes before Alfred can hear the scraping of pen on paper. When she looks up, she hands Alfred a sticky note with a room and floor number on it. She also hands Kai a sticky note, though her expression for this exchange is slyer, coy almost. Kai’s expression shifts from confusion, to a red-faced look of surprise and shock, to an amused smile as she carefully folds the page and winks up at the receptionist,

“I’ll, ah, call you when I’m free next,” Kai tells Sophia and Sophia winks, purring in what Alfred assumes is a very deep, sensual voice,

“Oh, I await your call.”

Alfred rolls his eyes at both of them and begins walking away. He feels rather than sees Kai catching up with him as the two hit the elevator and press the up button. When the two stop onto the elevator, they press the floor needed and watch as the doors close, feeling their ascent skyward. Alfred finds himself saying,

“Soo… do you see that going anywhere?”

Kai snorts and waves the sticky note—bright green—in front of Alfred’s face. “Did you see Heather going anywhere?”

Alfred blushes at the mention of the beautiful, honey-skinned woman that the two had met in Virginia and their little… well, romp, he supposes, though that doesn’t cover the affection he feels towards the 19 year-old med student. “That’s different. At least with her you could—“

“Have a normal life?” Kai asks somewhat sarcastically. She then rolls her eyes and then holds up her watch, “Maybe _then_ I will.”

As for the hundredth time, at the mention of Alfred’s Soulmate Watch, he flushes and glances down almost guiltily at the innocent scrap of metal on his wrist. He wants to apologize but he didn’t really cheat, right? You can’t cheat on someone you’ve never met.

Finally, the elevator buzzer dings and the two exit the lift, walking slowly towards their destination, sticky note in hand and every weapon in their current arsenal at the ready. Pretty much Kai’s magic and Alfred’s fighting prowess. The two walk for what feels like hours before finally rounding a corner with the number on the sticky note beside a pair of very nice looking double doors.

Alfred hesitates but then strides forward, stopping in front of the doors and knocking three times. When he hears a deep, ‘enter’ he and Kai step forward, pushing the doors out of the way and step in.

The room, more like a small amphitheater, is shaded, though in a way that makes it seem almost fashionable. The room is set up with a larger chair near the back and varying types of sofas and chairs scattered throughout the room. There are nice little beige lights throughout the room and, for a moment, Alfred is reminded of the Tardis.

“This place sort of reminds me of 10,” Alfred announces, low enough that he thinks only Kai can hear him. Both, however, spin on their heels when they hear a scoff behind them. Standing before them is a slight figure (in physique alone; the man’s probably only an inch or so shorter than Alfred) with reddish-brown, shaggy hair, a large, deep burgundy trench coat, high boots, and a cute little hat sitting crooked atop his head. Alfred blinks when he gets a closer look and notices a fang popping out of the side as well as a pair of deep red eyes. Alfred blinks. _This_ is the famed Dracula?! This is the type of person that Alfred would probably date, if they didn’t have the watches to worry about. This guy’s adorable!

“Excuse you,” the being snaps as he gracefully (far more gracefully than anything Alfred’s seen before) swaggers (yep, no other word for it. This guys is fabulous and he knows it.) towards the two, arms crossed over his chest as he glares up at Alfred through his fringe of hair. “Everyone knows that the best of times was with 9. Don’t even bring that type of shit in here.”

Alfred raises both of his hands, almost as though he’s trying to calm someone down and his tone is defensive, “Come on, man. 9 was cool, I’ll give you that but 10 was somethin’ else. I mean, 9 was met Thor and everything but 10… dude. 10 went to fucking _Hogwarts_ ; you just can’t beat that.”

The guy raises an eyebrow and bites down on his lips, something that should not have been that adorable, especially with his pearly white fang sticking out. Finally, he nods, almost reluctantly as he concedes that Alfred just might have a point. Smugly, Alfred grins down at Kai whose rolling her eyes.

Vlad walks around the two and they trail after him. Finally, he walks to the chair—throne, more like—and falls into it, though it’s with an otherworldly grace that reminds Alfred of a ballerina more than anything. He glances at Kai and raises an eyebrow,

“What about you?”

Kai shrugs, “Capaldi all the way.”

The look of pure, unbridled horror that Vlad levels at her is enough to make Alfred step in front of Kai to try and defend her lost honor.

“She just started the series,” Alfred tells him. “Like, literally just recently. We were on a case and we had time and she just started streaming it from Netflix. She doesn’t know any better.”

Vlad nods, looking somewhat mollified but of course Kai has to continue, with added amusement, “Do you sell _Twilight_ here?”

The offended look Vlad levels at Kai through Alfred makes Alfred reach behind him and smack Kai, hard, across her shoulder as Vlad slowly stands to his feet. He points to the door and thunders, “Leave. Do not defile my presence with that—that _sacrilege_!”

Alfred rolls his eyes and once again finds himself being the peacekeeper, “Sorry about that,” he apologizes as he steps away from Kai and begins rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Vlad glares daggers at Kai and even Kai is now grinning sheepishly and apologetically.

“If it helps,” Alfred continues, “I bought three of the Harry Potter books from Amazon. Wicked prices, by the way. Your shipping’s awesome.”

Vlad, now mollified, smiles smugly as he stretches like a cat and leans back in his little throne, “Of course it is,” he says smugly, smiling warmly at Alfred, who feels very pleased with himself. “My Amazon is the absolute best, though there are some who disagree.” Vlad wrinkles his nose and huffs, “fucking savages.”

Alfred grins, “Sorry I couldn’t get the rest of the series from here,” he apologies, “money’s been tight and we’ve been moving around a lot. Finally managed to stream the books for free online, though, and I’m kinda sad that the series is over. Any suggestions?”

Vlad hums and begins rubbing his smooth jaw, eyes a million miles away. “I’ve gotten into this wonderful series called The Mortal Instruments,” Vlad tells them, his tone sounding distant. “Wonderful series, really. There’s this one character, Magnus, who reminds me of this fellow I met many years ago and school. His name was something French, though I can’t quite recall it. Frank… Francoise… Fran… Fran-something, it seems to be slipping my mind.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Alfred tells him, “I know the feeling. Like, when your about to say something and you can feel it off the tip of your tongue—“

“And the next moment it’s gone,” Vlad finishes, snapping his finger at Alfred and smiling down on him, “Exactly. Such a troubling thing, really. I tell ya, living for thousands of years really gets to you.”

At the mention of this, both teenagers stiffen, reminded of why they’re there to begin with. Vlad, eyeing them both through a speculative glance, says nothing, just seems to be waiting for them to speak. Finally, Kai steps forward,

“I, ahh, I’m assuming you’re Dracula?”

Vlad shrugs and nods, “I’m known by many things,” he tells them, “that is merely one name.”

“You’re the king of the vampires?” Alfred asks curiously, his head tilted to the side. Vlad huffs and shakes his head,

“The Vampiric race is not a monarchy, Werewolf,” Vlad tells him and both Alfred and Kai stiffen at the name. Vlad, of course, catches this and shakes his head, “Of course I noticed it when two half-breeds walked into my domain!” He tells them, looking almost offended at their surprise, “little gets by me in the real world, let alone my own domain!”

“Sorry,” Alfred replies, wary now, “It’s just that… Werewolves a-and vampires don’t seem to—“

Vlad waves his words away before Alfred can even finish, “Politics and myths,” Vlad tells Alfred firmly. “Are there some Vampires that belief Werewolves are the source of all evil? Of course. Then, of course, there are Werewolves that believe vampires are pointless and practically useless in the real world. I tell you this, I don’t care if you’re a Werewolf, Nixie, Fae, Vampire, or Zombie, if you buy something from my website and pay for the shipping and handling then, by all means, you are more than welcome here,” Vlad frowns, “Except for those complainers. I swear, they just look for things to complain about, ‘Oh!’” Vlad begins in a falsetto voice, “’my picture is a slight coloration off!’ ‘Oh! Your delivery man didn’t wish me to have a happy day!’ ‘Oh! Woe is me, woe is me!’”

“People are annoying,” Kai informs Vlad while crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight from foot to foot. Vlad nods and points at her,

“Exactly! Whine, whine, whine! They don’t even know how nice they have it!”

Vlad huffs and falls back in his chair, still grumbling about impatient customers and complaints. Alfred clears his throat, trying to get things back on track,

“Well, sorry to hear about that. But we’re actually here on business.”

Vlad stops mumbling and eyes the two warily with a hint of frost that makes the temperature in the air drop. Both stiffen at the feeling but charge on, knowing that in a fair fight they would both die. Before they can say anything, Vlad rises to his feet and glowers down at them both,

“What is it that two half-breeds—a witch with her magic and a werewolf with his strength—could possibly want in terms of business with me?”

Alfred swallows, “T-there’s been a series of attacks across the city,” Alfred informs Vlad as the Being’s glare gets colder and colder. “The victims are all left with the same signs: blood drained, life force drained, and two very familiar bite marks on different places of the body. The public is starting to get suspicious.”

The temperature, if possible, drops to subartic levels and Vlad glares coldly at them as Alfred continues, “W-we wanted to stop by and inform you that—that—“

“This is not the work of mine or any that follow me,” Vlad— _Dracula_ hisses in a tone that sounds centuries old and Alfred can definitely imagine him leading an army of bloodthirsty minions to do his bidding. “This is the work of younglings—very, very sloppy younglings or rebels. Probably a mixture of both.” He nods towards the both of them, “Thank you, for the information. Not much news from the outside can get to me-

"So much for that 'nothing gets past me' bullshit," Kai grumbles though, thankfully, Vlad ignores the comment and continues,

"-especially when I’m stuck here doing all manner of business. I will send a Vampiric guard to deal with this insubordination and insure that it stops before the mortals become too curious.”

Alfred is about to ask what he means by ‘deal’ but, judging by the animalistic hunger in his eyes as well as the dangerous twinkle in the dark red depths, Alfred feels like he doesn’t want to know. Before he can say anything, though, Kai chimes in with,

“Okay, fine then. You don’t like Capaldi, but you have to admit that RDJ makes a pretty kick-ass Sherlock, probably even the best.”

Vlad gapes at her before saying, “Excuse _you_ , but the reigning Sherlock is at present Benedict Cumberbatch and I will fucking fight you on this.”

“Cumberbatch is flat and unappealing! Literally, there’s no emotion to him and even if he is an asexual sociopath, he’s still a flat character! RDJ at least adds some humor and color to his performance!”

“RDJ is all pump and flare and there is nothing whatsoever about him that screams ‘Sherlock!” Vlad argues. Kai snorts,

“Sherlock doesn’t scream. Not when he has a gun pointed at him and not when he’s jumping off a building.”

“TOO FUCKING SOON YOU LITTLE DEVIL!” Vlad shrieks and points an accusing finger at Kai, screaming at her in a language that Alfred can’t really understand. After a minute when he starts to settle down, both look at Alfred expectantly, as though waiting for a defense in one or the other.

Alfred shrugs, “Man, I’m still trying to process through an anime called ‘Hetalia’. D’you have any idea how confusing that is?”

“You should try watching ‘Free’,” Vlad tells him, much calmer than before.

“Avatar the Last Airbender’s pretty cool too,” Kai adds.

“That’s not an anime.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes is fucking is.”

“… Come at me bitch.”

Alfred spends the next half hour listening to the two gripe and moan at each other. The pair leave the complex with a year’s worth of free Amazon merchandise, a new ally and both leave the room with separate cell numbers on their person, as well as an assurance that the threat will be taken care of immediately.

The next week, Alfred catches the news and sees that the murders have altogether ceased and that the director of Amazon was offering refunds/great deals to everyone who had lost a loved one to the attacks.


End file.
